Defense Order
Defense Order is a public raid event where players must defend an island from invading enemies. There are multiple groups of smaller enemies; defeating these weakens the Area Keeper bosses. Defeating the Area Keeper unlocks new areas to defend, until ultimately the Area Boss descends. There is a limited amount from the start of the event to defeat the Area Boss. The Defense Order menu can be found from the Home screen in the Town area. Defense Orders are split by player group to prevent overloading servers. Previously, each Defense Order only applied to one player group at a time, but currently they can include up to 4 player groups to compensate for off hours. You can find your player group by going to Menu > Profile - your player group is listed next to your ID, under your name. Defense Order times are announced on the offical Twitter a few hours before it begins, and a notice is visible from your Home screen in place of the Town button as well. Enemy minion groups are split into four categories: Attack, Defense, Blitz, and Convoy. The enemies in each group can be different elements, but the specific configuration of elements is always fixed within each Defense Order scenario, so it is possible to identify which groups are best to fight. When the Area Keepers spawn, they receive buffs for each enemy unit still alive; Attack and Defense units boost Attack and Defense respectively, while Blitz units grant increased Multiattack rate and Convoy units grant increased Debuff Resistance. Killing minion groups will weaken the Keepers and Boss, even if you are in the middle of fighting them. Area Keepers and the Area Boss have a limit of 10,000 players. During Unite and Fight events, Defense Orders are suspended. = Scenarios = Port Breeze Archipelago *'Rare Monsters': Ruination Ogre (wind) Ferocious Fowl :A raging fire storm struck suddenly on an island where there once was serenity. Powering the storm at its center is the massive bird known as the Ferocious Fowl. If none dare to fight through the storm and subdue it, the island may never again know peace. *'Area Keepers': Sky Dragon (fire), Ancient Rodfly (wind), Giga Penguin (water), Hippogriff (wind) *'Area Boss': Mega Lavavian (fire) Sweet Revenge *'Area Keepers': Gusty Guard (wind), Nectar Knave (earth), Gusty Knight (fire) *'Area Boss': Queen Bee (wind) Valtz Duchy Steely Reconquest :''The machina soldiers have been awakened, giving rise to a nightmare reborn. Their onslaught, lead by Conquistador, takes them across new planes of conquest. Though unmatched in power, they must be stopped; the fate of the island hangs in the balance. *'Area Keepers': Relic Golem (earth), Onyx Knight (water), White Machina (light) *'Area Boss': Conquistador (fire) Immortal Giant :''Demons once driven into the forest now seek revenge against their oppressors. With the unstoppable Immortal Gigan by their side, none who step foot in their warpath can ever hope to escape. *'Area Keepers': Gelgon the Shrill (wind), Gudbog the Rock (wind) *'Area Boss': Immortal Gigan (earth) Auguste Isles Reign Unfurled :''Seeking to extend its grasp upon the sky, the Erste Empire has dispatched its army on a massive campaign. They have established their impregnable fortress complete with their ultimate weapon, Proto Adversa. If no one dares to face them, they may yet push further in their conquest. *'Area Boss': Proto Adversa (light) Shore Maiden :''A happy couple meets a tragic turn of events when Allivia, the bride-to-be, drowns in the ocean. Her soul filled with sorrow, she turns into a monster, luring men to their doom. Now, only a strong and kind heart can put her soul to rest. *'Area Keepers': Pinceton Payne (water), Heartbreak Harlow (water), Agony Antonio (dark), Grevious Gloomray (water) *'Area Boss''': Allivia Sorrowqueen (water) = Rewards = Similar to raid battle honor, players earn Siege Shields in proportion to their battle contribution. Players are ranked based on the number of Siege Shields earned throughout the event; the top 1, 10, 100, and 1000 players earn a trophy. After the Area Boss is defeated, there is a Share Chest containing 3 different rewards. Each reward has a minimum Siege Shield requirement in order to roll. Players choose their desired reward then roll a random number between 1 and 10,000,000; for each reward, the two highest and two lowest rolls win the reward - in other words, 12 players will receive one of the Share Chest rewards. You may only choose one of the three rewards to roll on. Aside from the Share Chest, there is a Siege Shield bonus for winning the Defense Order; it used to be 500 Siege Shields per win, but now the bonus appears to scale with your overall contribution. In addition, trash enemy units have a low chance to drop chests with various treasures, such as orbs, tomes, scrolls, and whorls. Siege Shields are accumulated over many Defense Order invasions and can be traded within the Defense Order menu or at the Shop for event items, consumables, or Defense Order boost items. | | |- | | | |} = Ranks = Ranks are earned based on the total number of Siege Shields you have ever obtained, including Siege Shields that you've spent on items in the past. In other words, you do not spend Siege Shields to earn ranks; these thresholds simply represent your overall participation in Defense Order events. * Rank 1 Defender ** Required Siege Shields: 0 * Rank 2 Defender ** Required Siege Shields: 20,000 * Rank 3 Defender ** Required Siege Shields: 80,000 The number of Siege Shields provided from using items are 40 at rank 1, 35 at rank 2, and 30 at rank 3. = Shop = See Defense Order shop for a list of items purchasable with Siege Shields. = Event Tips = Category:Events